


After The Classical Challenge

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our girls go sight-seeing with Aunt Michelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Classical Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts immediately following “After Aunt Michelle Returns” . And I've never been to Frisco so I took some poetic license in the hope that I'm not too far off.
> 
> "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

“Jade?” Tori knocked on the door to their shared room. Just like back home, when Jade was in there with the door closed, she knew to knock first. Her girlfriend needs her space. “ Jade?” Another knock. Tori tried a third time. “Jade?” followed by a knock.

Yelling at the door, she said, “Alright, I gave you the required three tries…”

Opening the door, Tori Vega was ready for just about anything with her admittedly one-of-a-kind girlfriend. Just about everything but what she saw.

Jade, her back to the door, was waving her arms around. It took Tori a moment to realize she was mimicking a concert conductor. 'What the hell? Will she ever stop surprising me?'

Tori tapped Jade on the shoulder. Jade yelled, turned with a shocked look and dropped her PearPhone, causing the now-revealed ear plug jack to pull free. The small phone’s speaker emitted a somewhat tinny orchestral sound. 

Holding up her hands, Tori said, “I knocked. No answer.”

“Three times?!?” Jade tugged the buds from her ears.

“Yes,” Tori replied with a sigh. “I called your name and knocked. Felt weirdly like Sheldon on 'The Big Bang Theory'.”

“Kinda fits. You both have similar shapes…” Jade sneered.

Tori looked pained and didn’t say anything. Jade’s normally bitchy façade melted and she pulled Tori to her, kissing the girl softly, “I’m sorry. That was just too good an opening… Gotta admit you left yourself wide open.”

“So you’re saying I’m a genius?” Tori replied, straight-faced.

“What? No! No way!”

“Then how do I know that music coming from your buds is Beethoven’s Seventh Symphony. I think it’s the 3rd Movement, Opus 92 part 2, Allegretto.”

“Holy shit! Vega?” 'Vega likes classical music? Wow! Will I ever stop being surprised by her?'

Tori then echoed her girlfriend’s comment the week before, “You’re not the only one who likes the classics.”

“Okay. How ‘bout this?” 

Jade picked up the PearPhone, muted the music and scrolled through her playlist. Then she set it in her mini-dock with the small but powerful built-in speakers.

“Way to challenge me, West. Too easy. Holst, The Planets, Opus 32, first movement: Mars, The Bringer of War.”

“Yeah, okay. That was easy. How ‘bout this?” The raven-haired girl changed music again.

“Okay… It’s The Rite of Spring by Igor Stravinsky. I have to admit I don’t know the details this time beyond it being the first part.”

“Damn, girl!”

“I saw 'Fantasia'. About a dozen times.”

“One more,” Jade challenged. She had a unique version of the next piece that was sure to confound the brunette.

Tori listened for a time then snapped her fingers. “Emerson, Lake and Palmer’s version of Mussorgsky’s Pictures at an Exhibition, Movement number 9. Baba-Yaga or The Hut on Fowl’s Legs.

“So, Jade, do you identify with Baba-Yaga?” Tori added with a giggle.

“Screw you, Vega!” Jade snarled mock-angrily.

“Aw, c’mon. You know you love me! Give me a hug.”

Tersely, the other girl said, “No!”

“Jadey, I was right. Shouldn’t I get a reward?” Tori then added, “I was joking about Baba-Yaga. You’re not deformed. Although you can be ferocious…”

Jade pouted, saying, “I’m not a witch!”

“Yes you are. You enchanted me and stole my heart,” Tori replied.

Green-blue eyes met brown eyes and melted. She stepped into Tori’s hug and held her girl. The hug tightened and Tori tried to pull back but only succeeded in falling onto her bed, with Jade on top. 

In a faint voice, she said, “Jade…too tight… I…can’t….breath…”

An adult voice cut through the room, “Can’t you two keep your hands off each other?”

Tori pushed Jade off her then jumped up, her face red with embarrassment. “Uh…hi Michelle… Hey Jade, your aunt’s here…”

Jade, still sprawled on the bed where she fell when Tori pushed her off. “’Sup?”

“Sorry, I interrupted you two but Tori, weren’t you coming up here to get Jade? For our trip to Golden Gate Park? Not to make out with my niece.”

Tori turned even redder as Jade laughed. Soon Michelle joined in and Tori just glared at both of them. “You’re right, Jade. She is adorable when she blushes.”

~~~~~

The day before, Michelle brought them from the airport to her condo to get settled in. It was a beautiful, split-level corner apartment in Bernal Heights. The short hallway led past the kitchen on the right. Beyond that was a dining room that connected with the kitchen and the hall. Across the hall, just past the stairs over the entry closet, was a half-bathroom. Next to that was a small den. The hall terminated in a large living room with large floor-to-ceiling windows and a sliding door in the middle opening onto a good-sized deck.

The upper level had two bedrooms and two full baths, the master bedroom’s was en suite. Both bedrooms had sliding doors leading out onto another deck. 

Thanks to the lower level of the unit being on the fourth floor of a building halfway up one of Frisco’s famous hills, the view from both levels was wide open to the northeast. A large portion of the city was spread before them with San Francisco Bay. To the left, the Bay Bridge crossed over Yerba Buena Island. Across the water was Oakland and criss-crossing the Bay were several ferries, freighters, oilers and seemingly dozens of pleasure craft.

Naturally, Jade and Tori got the guest room. Michelle had no qualms about her niece and girlfriend sleeping together.

After dropping their bags and the ‘official’ tour of the condo, the three women settled on the living room deck to enjoy the fresh air. They all had a glass of wine with the bottle sitting between them on the table. Michelle stated, “You’re not driving so a little of Napa Valley’s finest won’t hurt.”

“The view is incredible!” Tori exclaimed. Pointing to an island visible just beyond the towers of downtown, she asked, “Is that Alcatraz?”

“No. That’s Yerba Buena.” Michelle saw the look in the girls’ eyes at the mention of the name of the island. Something to find out about later. “Alcatraz is blocked by downtown a little north of Treasure Island, which you can’t see either, and Yerba Buena. We can do the prison tour while you’re here, if you’d like.”

“That’d be cool,” Jade said. Tori agreed.

“It’s so much cooler than LA,” Tori stated, referring to the weather. 

“Yes, I saw how hot it was back home.” Michelle smiled, “You know, I’ve been up here for seven years and I love it. I love the city and the people, the restaurants, everything. But I still think of LA as home…

“So, Jade, how’re your mom and your brother doing?”

“Both are fine.”

“I understand you’re a lot closer now?”

“I suppose she filled you in. I still have some problems and won’t move back. But I suppose that most of the problem was dear old Dad…”

“Don has always been…opinionated. I didn’t realize, until that night, how close-minded he was.”

“He’s a complete asshole! I don’t care if I ever see him again!” Jade said in a low, angry voice.

“Jade…” Tori said quietly as she laid her hand on the agitated girl’s arm.

Michelle smiled. “Jade, I can’t tell you how to feel. I know I was extremely angry for a long time but I’ve come to terms with all of that. You will too, in time. Especially with such a marvelous source of support.”

Michelle looked at Tori as she blushed. But the brunette managed to say, “I’d do anything for my Jade.”

“I’m glad. My niece deserves nothing but the best. And I think she found it.”

Tori blushed even more, her face on fire, as Jade said, “Quiet, Aunt Michelle. She’s already got a big enough ego that I have to deal with…”

Even as Tori scowled at her, Jade laughed. Michelle simply smiled. She could almost feel the love and devotion between the two girls. They were the perfect yin and yang – opposites making a whole.

Jade interrupted her reverie. “Aunt Michelle, I wanted to tell you again how sorry I…”

“Hush! Jade, I told you. You have nothing to be sorry about. I never expected you to stand up to your father. Not as a ten year old.”

“But you were always there for me. Even when I broke my arm…”

“That’s because I love you sweetie.” Michelle smiled and patted Jade’s hand. “And, if you’d like, you can drop the aunt. Just call me Michelle. Okay?”

“Thanks but I lost my aunt a long time ago and I’m glad she’s back. So, I’ll stick with Aunt Michelle, if you don’t mind.”

A tear of joy in her eye, Michelle smiled as she replied, “I’m honored Jade.”

Michelle poured more wine for them then asked, “So how did you two meet?”

“Meet or get together?” Tori asked with a knowing smile.

“Let’s start with meet and go from there,” Michelle replied, not knowing how much history the two had already developed in only a few years.

“I hope you have some time to kill,” Jade smirked. “I walked into Sikowitz’s class and saw her rubbing my then-boyfriend.”

“Jade, that was…”

The story ensued and each girl added her own slant to a particular event. Michelle found it to be one of the funniest stories she’d ever heard. 

When the story actually wound down, Michelle smiled broadly said, “I was starting to fear this was going to go on and on like 'How I Met Your Mother'… Anyway, to back track a bit, because of this playdate your teacher…”

“Sikowitz,” Tori added.

“Yes, he certainly sounds like it. But, anyway, as a result of this date and the two boys, you ended up together.”

Jade nodded and Tori said, “Yeah, if that hadn’t happened, I don’t know that Jade and I would ever have found each other.”

Michelle nodded. “It’s entirely possible. But I’m an optimist and I think you two would’ve gotten together at some point. It just seems inevitable.”

The shadows before them were lengthening and Michelle asked, “Anyone hungry?”

“Yeah…” “I’m famished.”

“Come on then. I know a wonderful pizzeria a couple of blocks from here.”

During a wonderful meal, Tori let Jade and her aunt get caught up on everything. She mainly spoke when Jade swiped some of her salad or to answer a direct question from Michelle.

The evening ended with a walk through the neighborhood before they all returned to the condo. Tentative plans for the week-long visit were made before the three went to bed.

In bed, too tired to do more than cuddle, Jade muttered, “Vega, you still surprise me. I wanted to see Alcatraz but I never thought you would. But you went and surprised me by suggesting it.”

Tori kissed her love lightly then replied, “Well, I wanted to see the place myself. Remember, I am a cop’s daughter. And I knew you wanted to go there – all the ghost stories and other legends.”

“You know me so well,” Jade yawned.

“Yep!”

Soon, the room was filled with the soft sounds of twin snores mingling with the distance sounds from the always active seaport coming through the partially open patio door.

~~~~~

The afternoon was spent walking through Golden Gate Park, which was nowhere near the iconic Golden Gate Bridge – much to Tori’s disappointment. But the conservatory, the Japanese Tea Garden and the Botanical Garden all delighted the young songstress. Jade found herself in awe of the redwoods there and Michelle decided a trip to the national park was in order.

By the time they left the park, with so much unseen, the three women were hungry. 

A short jaunt to Chinatown for some dim sum at the Grand Palace took care of that. This was followed by a stroll through the neighborhood with occasional forays into Chinese bakeries and curio shops.

Michelle and Tori conspired to buy Jade a small, jade dragon. When they gave it to her, she was actually touched and admired the beautiful small curiosity when Tori said, “It reminded us of you.”

Jade actually chased the laughing half-Latina for a block.

When they returned to the condo, the trio sat up until the early morning, talking, sharing dreams and hopes.

And when they went to bed, Tori was pleased to see her woman in such good spirits.

And wonderfully horny.

This pattern continued for the rest of the week, with differences in locales and restaurants.

As they set off that day, Michelle explained, “I’d love to take you up to the Redwood National Forest but that’s over three hundred miles and would be an overnighter. Maybe next time.

“In the meantime, Muir Woods has some pretty impressive redwoods.”

Taking Michelle’s convertible (with the top down), they drive north, over the Golden Gate Bridge (where Jade laughed at the gape-mouthed expression on Tori’s face), up to the Muir Woods National Monument. 

“Vega, you’re even more of a twig around these trees!”

Tori countered with, “Yeah, and some of these trees have bigger knobs than you…”

Michelle helplessly called out, “No running in the national monument!”

On the way back to the city, they stopped for dinner at a steakhouse in Marin County overlooking Richardson Bay and the bigger bay beyond. Driving across the Golden Gate at twilight, Tori stared at the new perspectives of the magnificent bridge and the views of the Pacific to their left and the Bay to their right.

The next day, Michelle took the girls on the obligatory street car ride down towards the waterfront. Once there, they took the ferry to Alcatraz, where Jade conned Tori into a cell, pushed the door almost closed then walked away, her girlfriend yelling. One of the park rangers came to investigate the noise. The victim was, of course, scolded for almost locking herself in a cell. Jade agreed with the ranger, saying Tori often got herself into these kinds of situations. Tori merely glared at her girlfriend wordlessly.

On the ferry back, Tori ignored Jade until they docked. “Tori… It was a joke.”

“You took it too far, Jade.”

As Tori stomped across Pier 33, Michelle laid her arm across Jade’s shoulder. “Give her a few minutes. Then apologize.”

“She didn’t apologize for the dragon crack!” Jade protested.

“And you got her back in the redwoods.”

“Then she made that comment about my boobs…”

Interrupting her niece, Michelle said, “Apples and oranges, dear. This was undoubtedly a shocking experience for her. And then she got in trouble with the rangers, which you aggravated…”

“That bad, huh?” Michelle merely nodded. “So, what do I do?”

“Give her time. She knows you and your sense of humor. She’s already glaring less than in the prison. But you have to lay off her for a while. Okay?

“Jade, I know you’ve had it rough the last several years and you built up walls. You let Tori in but you still try to hold her back. I understand the need for secrets and personal parts of you that aren’t shared. So does Tori. But you need to let her in more.”

“How is it that you know me so well?”

“You’re my niece and I love you.” Michelle hugged her favorite relative. “Tori does too. When you apologize – and mean it – she’ll accept.”

“I just don’t want to be hurt. Again.” As the crowds milled around them, Michelle stood waiting and Jade went on. “First, Dad threw you out! You were my best friend! My idol! And suddenly you were gone…” Michelle pulled her little girl to her, holding her as Jade began to cry as she spoke, “Th-then I met Beck and… Oh, it was so good for so long. Then… We broke up twice and… God, it hurt so much!”

“I know dear.”

“What if the same thing happens again? I…I can’t handle having my heart ripped out again!” Jade pressed her face against her aunt’s sweater as the sobs lessened.

A sweetly familiar voice spoke up from behind, “I’ll never hurt you Jade. I couldn’t ever…”

Jade spun and grabbed Tori in a fierce hug. “I’m so sorry. I was just joking around… I didn’t think…”

“Okay, Jade. I forgive you. I have to. I love you.” Tori tried to keep it light but her eyes were spilling over too. “It’s just that, one time when I was little, Trina locked me in my grandparents’ attic and I…”

“Tori, I’m so sorry. I never knew.”

Tori smiled slightly, “That’s part of why I was always so nervous when you would drag me into the janitor’s closet.”

Soon both girls were recovered and Tori took some makeup wipes out, handing a couple to Jade. 

“Now I like going into the janitor’s closet with you,” Tori purred. 

Before things could get out of hand, Michelle asked, “Wanna see Fisherman’s Wharf? The Aquarium of the Bay is awesome. Then we can grab some food.”

“Sounds good to me. Jade?”

Holding Tori’s hand tightly, Jade said, “Yeah. Sounds good.”

As they started to walk up the waterfront towards Pier 39, Tori glanced at Michelle’s sweater. “Um…Michelle? I hope you like unique designer sweaters…”

Michelle looked down at her sweater. Laughing, she said, “Jade, you have got to get new makeup!”

“I swear this mascara was supposed to be water and tear-resistant!”

~~~~

The next day was another trip to Chinatown to see a cleaner Michelle knew would be able to clean her sweater followed by lunch and more sight-seeing. 

At the cleaners, Tori glanced wickedly at her love then asked, “Can you get mascara out of a pillow?”

Jade just glared at her but, inside, felt bad about staining the heirloom. 

And the neo-Goth was still shaky after the prank on the Rock the day before. 

Michelle led the girls to an older looking restaurant. The open doors let the aroma of the food spill out onto the street. Inside was a maze of wood partitions and private booths behind the reception area. On two walls were original English/Chinese calendars – one showed the month of July, 1940 and the other November, 1941.

“How old is this place?” Tori asked.

“I dunno,” Michelle admitted. With a sly smile that reminded Tori of her girlfriend, the older West said, “We could always cut a booth in half and count the rings of varnish.”

“This is really cool, Aunt Michelle. I can almost imagine John Wayne in his Flying Tigers jacket sitting in back. Maybe talking to Charlie Chan.”

Michelle nodded, “And the Dragon Lady plotting her latest scheme in another.”

Tori and Jade both looked confused. “Who’s the Dragon Lady?”

Jade nodded, “Is she from Mortal Kombat?”

Michelle shook her head moaning as if in pain, “Nooo. She was the main villain in 'Terry and the Pirates' for years. But she was passionate about saving China from the Invaders and fought alongside Terry Lee and Pat Ryan against the Japanese during the war…” She shook her head, muttering to herself, “Oh, what’s the use? Kids these days…”

Jade laughed, “You ain’t that much older than us!”

“Wait!” Tori snapped her fingers. “I remember Dad getting these books from Nana’s estate. Bunch of them. Some older ones like Pogo, which I used to love to read, and these black and white ones that were collections of a pirate book. I always meant to look at them but Dad said I was too young after I offered to color the pictures for him. He gave me his mom’s hand-made pillow instead.” She nodded, “Guess I’m old enough now.”

“You sure?” Jade teased.

Then, Jade apologized again for the pillow. Tori waved her off. “Jade, you paid for it to be cleaned and they, whoever you went to, did an awesome job. I just have to tease you for a bit – pay back for locking me up yesterday.” She shuddered and muttered, “Also, it was too much like Yerba…”

Seeing Jade scowl at the name, Michelle had to find out. “Okay, what’s with Yerba?”

“It’s a hell-hole! Cuba? North Korea? Iran? Got nothin’ on this place!” Jade ranted. “I won’t have to go to hell in the afterlife, I already did my time in Yerba!” Pausing for a breath, she added, “And…! It’s a freakin’ warzone!”

“This is that horrible class trip you barely mentioned in passing the other night? Okay, so spill!”

“Well, Vega here got us a special package deal for Spring Break to the beautiful resort facilities of Yerba,” Jade said, using air quotes for ‘special package deal’ and ‘beautiful resort facilities’.

“It’s not my fault. Festus, the lunch truck guy, told me about it. And when we checked on-line, it looked beautiful!”

Jade stared at Tori, “It was a freaking calendar picture! And from that rat-trap hotel no less!”

Michelle held up her hands, trying not to laugh. “Okay, from the beginning with no snarky comments.”

The last was directed at Jade who shrugged and let Tori talk. Then she gave her side of it. 

“Where is this dystopian paradise?” Michelle asked.

“Um… Well, we didn’t… I’m…” Jade was at a loss.

“It’s near… No, um, I mean… It’s an island!” Tori declared. “Near Greece?”

“Or Spain,” Jade said. “Malta?”

“So you went to an island warzone on the say-so of a roach coach driver and a picture on the Internet?”

“Sikowitz told us he was there for a month when he was in his twenties,” Tori countered.

“This the same man who gets visions from coconuts and sounds like education’s version of Reverend Jim?”

Tori and Jade again shared confused looks. “No? 'Taxi'? He was the spaced-out cabbie? Christopher Lloyd?”

Sudden realization flooded Tori’s face, “Oh! Yeah! Jade, you have to see him taking the driving test. That was one of the funniest…”

“Funnier than you at the DMV? ‘Cause I don’t think…”

“OKAY! Back to Yerba…”

“No! Never!” Jade shouted.

“Good thing these booths are private,” Tori said in a quiet voice.

~~~~~

The story was related over their lunch and the obligatory fortune cookies. Michelle was alternately horrified and amused by what happened. 

“Did anyone contact the State Department?”

“Um, well…”

“So, no then.” Michelle shook her head, “Okay, time for me to be the adult here for a minute. Whenever you leave the country, make sure you know where the closest US embassy or legation is located!”

“Even in Canada?” Jade asked with a smirk.

“Even in Canada.”

Tori asked, “And Mexico?”

“Yes, in Mexico! Especially in Mexico!”

“Okay, so what if we went somewhere the US isn’t?”

“Jade, do you do this to your mom? Or Tori’s mom?”

“Do what?” the raven-haired girl asked innocently.

“Drive them crazy with stupid questions!?!”

“No, Tori has stupid questions. I have smart-ass answers!” Jade said proudly. “Oof! What the hell, Vega?!?”

Tori smirked after elbowing Jade. “You still owe me for yesterday. You cannot dis on me until I feel vindicated for your little prank.”

“How long?” Jade asked, trying not to whine.

“Well, it was pretty spooky in there. And the tour guide said the island is haunted… I’d say at least ‘til school starts.”

“Oh god… I’ll never make it. Kill me now,” Jade begged.

~~~~~

Several more days of sightseeing ensued, including an entire afternoon walking the Coastal Trail at Land’s End and admiring the views of the Pacific and the Golden Gate from the Land’s End Labyrinth. Each day was followed by dining at new places, for Tori and Jade anyway. All too soon, it was getting close to the time the girls would have to head home.

After a too-filling meal of various pasta dishes at a nearby Italian restaurant, Jade collapsed on her aunt’s couch, staring blankly out the window. Tori fell next to her with a loud groan. The brunette’s landing caused Jade to bounce slightly and she groaned too.

Michelle followed them in and settled on the chair nearby. She couldn’t resist teasing the two. “You guys get enough food? I could heat up some of the leftovers…”

Both girls groaned as one.

“Okay, let me get you guys something then I’ll put the leftovers away. I love family style Italian dining but you end up with so much food…”

Michelle went to the kitchen. The girls could hear her open the refrigerator then get some glasses from a cabinet. Some more noises and she returned, handing each girl a large glass of clear, bubbly liquid with a slice of lemon.

“Here, drink this. It’s seltzer water. It should help. Be back in a minute.”

As she put the three dishes into plastic containers, Michelle heard one loud burp then another, lower in tone. Smiling, she finished storing a couple of lunches and a dinner for the following week, she heard two more burps, louder this time followed by giggling.

“Good one Jade but mine was better!”

“How so Vega? I had more bass and volume. Not to mention, mine lasted longer.”

“No way! Here, I’ll prove it!” 

Michelle walked into her living room to see Jade and Tori chugging the rest of their seltzer. “Okay, before you both explode, I’m opening the sliding door.”

Shortly after the early evening breeze began to waft in, Jade let loose followed by Tori.

“There, Vega! Louder and deeper!”

“No way, Jade…”

“Girls, as an unbiased witness, I have to say you both won. Jade you had better volume and depth. Tori, you lasted longer and had a bit more range.”

Both girls sat back, smirking at the other. “See Vega?” “Told ya!” 

And the argument commenced, leaving Michelle to sit back and enjoy the semi-caustic banter.

Finally, the two slowed and Michelle asked, “Done? Not that I haven’t enjoyed your…interaction. By the way, how are your tummies?”

Tori was the first to reply, “I’m still full but I feel a lot better.”

“Ditto,” Jade simply added.

“Want to sit outside? Maybe share another bottle of wine?”

“Oh yeah! I’m always up for free booze…”

Tori interrupted her girlfriend, “Knock it off, Jade. You don’t drink that much. Barely more than me.”

“Yeah, but wine’s different.”

“How?”

“Well…”

“Girls, I’m getting a bottle of wine and some glasses. If you want to join me on the deck and chat, you’re welcome. If you want to stay in here and bicker, I’ll record it to enjoy later.”

Michelle walked back to the kitchen. She smiled when she crossed through the empty living room. In the twilight on the deck, she saw her niece and girlfriend standing at the railing, looking over the Bay and holding hands.

“Who would like some wine?”

Michelle poured three glasses and walked up to the two lovers. “Here, my dear. And for you, sweetie.”

Tori and Jade accepted the wine with smiles. Jade stopped Tori from sipping and held her glass up. “Aunt Michelle, I want to thank you for having us up here this week. I’m so happy to have you back in my life. And…” She took a deep breath, “I love you. Thank you for everything. And I do mean everything.”

Jade lifted the glass a touch in the obligatory toast and the three clinked glasses and drank.

“Jade, I love you. You are as close to me as a daughter. Even when I wasn’t there and I couldn’t see you, I…”

For the first time that week, Michelle actually was at a loss for words and, even if she had those words, her throat was tight and the lights on the Bay blurred in her eyes.

The West women hugged and Tori smiled, her eyes brimming with her own tears.

When the two broke apart, arms still wrapped around each other’s waist, Tori spoke up. “That was beautiful!”

Trying to regain her normal temperament, Jade said, “Vega, you think…chicken noodle soup is beautiful.”

Tori stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend and Michelle elbowed her niece. “As I was trying to say, that was beautiful. I’m so glad you two have each other again.

“I’m kinda jealous too.”

“Why Tori?” Michelle asked.

“Well, I have my Aunt Sophie. She’s a doll and I love her to death but… You two seem more like friends than just aunt and niece. I wish I had that.”

She was drawn into a three-way embrace. Michelle said, “Tori, you do have that. I’d like to think of you as a friend. And, in a few years, I’ll bet you’ll be my niece-in-law, which is the same thing as a niece, as far as I’m concerned.”

“What she said, Vega.”

In a small voice, the half-Latina said, “Thank you.”

A few minutes later, the three were seated around the table, the Bay and the East Bay laid out before them. Again, the sounds of urban life – sirens and car alarms, horns honking, cars blaring Latino or hip-hop – was mixed with the sounds of shipping moving slowly across the now ink-black water.

“You know, thank you isn’t quite enough,” Tori said.

Michelle smiled, “It’s not always the quality of the words but the feeling. You did fine dear.”

“Yeah, Vega. I know what you mean and how you feel. The same way I felt when dear old… When Dad threw me out and your parents took me in.”

“Tori, I loved you and your family for that, even before I met you.”

“I’m gonna start balling now…”

Jade sighed, “Go ahead. You’ll make me cry too. And I’ll have to get you back for that…”

“God, you two are so meant to be together,” Michelle laughed.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Jade admitted.

“All I know is that I love Jade. And I have to have her in my life.”

“Good. People need to have someone to love and, if they’re very lucky, have that love returned,” Michelle said.

“Aunt Michelle, I wasn’t going to talk about this but…”

“I guess I brought something up without knowing it?” the older West asked.

“God, you are freaky good at that,” Jade said. “It’s about you and Mom…”

“Jade… That’s not important…”

Tori cut in, “I think it is important. You haven’t once mentioned someone special in your life. There are no pictures except those older ones of you with Jade’s family.” Tori laughed, “And Jade was so adorable when she was a baby.”

“I was never adorable! Ever!”

“You definitely were,” Michelle argued. “But the past is the past. Your mother and I were over when she and my brother got together. And I was happy for them. I was happy to just be part of the family then.”

“But you still love Mom?”

“Of course I do. But I still love my stupid, bigoted, narrow-minded brother.”

“That’s not what I mean! And you know it,” Jade retorted.

Michelle closed her eyes for a long moment. Then she said, “I do love your mother, Jade. She’s my Tori, if you will.

“I’ve had lovers since that horrible night. A few were great but, as intense as those relationships were, they never held up. They weren’t Judy. None of them.”

“So?” Jade asked.

“What? My life is up here now. The investment company I work for is here in Frisco. My life is here now. And Judy’s is in LA.”

“I repeat: So?”

“Jade, even if we could rekindle what we had, long-distance relationships almost always fall apart.”

“Uh-huh. And what about all those troops in Iraq and Afghanistan? They were able to tweet, IM and even video chat with their families and come home to them.”

“I’ll…think about it.”

“But…”

“Jade, I said I’d think about it. Okay?”

“Okay. I just know Mom still thinks about you and I know you care for her and…”

“Jade, it’s okay. We know what you mean. Give your aunt some time to think.”

“You’re right Tori. I’m sorry to pressure you, Aunt Michelle.”

“No pressure, sweetie. You actually gave me something to think about.” Michelle smiled, “Who knows?”

Later, as the bottle emptied, Tori said, “I have to be honest. I’ll be happy to get home but I will miss this. You really gave us a helluva tour of the city, Michelle.”

“What she said,” Jade agreed. Then she laughed. “Vega, you’re getting drunk!”

“Am not!”

“You said hell!”

“So? Hell, hell, hell…”

“Good thing you weren’t looking in a mirror,” Jade smirked.

“She didn’t say Candyman,” Michelle said.

“True but she did say ‘hell’ three times.”

“Then I’ll just say ‘Jade’ three times in the mirror tonight,” Tori declared.

Michelle scoffed, “I don’t think you need a mirror to do that… Or to change her name to Jesus!”

“Oh…” Tori whispered

“My…” Jade added

“GOD!” Jade and Tori shouted simultaneously, realizing what Michelle meant. 

“Oh yeah, that too…” Michelle teased.

Jade poked Tori and hissed, “I told you that you were too loud!”

“Actually Jade, I didn’t just hear your girlfriend. Remember, the bedrooms have a shared wall. I never knew ‘Tori’ could be said in so many different ways…” Michelle smiled.

“Oh god!” Tori moaned. Jade just turned a shade of red no one back home had ever seen on her face.

“Girls, it’s okay. I just turned up my Bose system and rolled over. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to be together at my place. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Then she chuckled and said, “Well, maybe a little…”

“You know, I really like this view, we have nothing like this at home, and we have a nice view from the back yard and from my bedroom window but… Shut up!” Tori said, her ramble cut short by Jade’s laughing.

“She gets this way – rambles on and always ends up with a question or a ‘shut up’.” She tried to explain between guffaws.

After laughing with her niece and her new friend, Michelle said, “I really just wanted you both to know you are welcome here anytime. And I don’t want you ever feel like you have to rein in your feelings or… I want you both to feel like you have another home here.”

“Thank you Michelle,” Tori said.

“I love you, Aunt Michelle,” Jade replied, uncharacteristically.

~~~~~

The next day, at the TSA security entrance at San Francisco International, the two Los Angelinos bid a sad but temporary farewell to Michelle. Jade and Michelle’s tearful embrace had to be a personal best as far as Tori was concerned.

A fact that she teased Jade about mercilessly, all the way back to LA.


End file.
